The Most Unexpected Couple in Soul Society
by Lonely in the basement
Summary: You may believe what I write, or not. But what i tell you is true and will not be any different. The five reasons that Hitsugaya and Rukia are "The Most Unexpected Couple In Soul Society".


Hello everyone. This is my first HitsuRuki entry that shall not be deleted. Written at two in the morning because I have homework yet my brother wouldn't get of the Mac in the office till twelve. All the while this idea was brewing in my head and I had to write it lest it be lost for all eternity.

Please enjoy.

Well, No One Expected That

There are many things that were very unexpected about the relationship between Hitsugaya and Rukia.

The first was because there was a relationship in the first place.

The second was that it was a romantic relationship.

It was no secret that neither had had much contact. It was mostly because they were from two different divisions, each with different roles, and neither held the same positions.

Most people thought that these two would never speak more then fifty words to each other in their entire lives. When rumors of them having a secret romance started spreading, the bets started rolling in, most betted that there wasn't.

But when they were found in a clearing, sharing a picnic, and sharing a kiss or two. It was hard to deny.

Especially with the pictures.

Now those same people are very, very poor.

Of course no one knows who betted on them having a relationship.

But now that I think about it, those maids up at the Kuchiki manor have been showing up to their job with a pretty ring, or three.

But there is more to this unusual relationship.

Third reason on our list: Toushiro Hitsugaya does not wear the pants in the relationship.

They acted the way you'd normally expect, when the other wasn't around. Hitsugaya-Taichou was temper mental, controlling, and a work-a-holic. Rukia was quiet, focused, and sometimes violent (But, only when Ichigo was around).

Then they came within ten feet of each other.

Toushiro will start stuttering and start using more humble speech.

And Rukia will use "Ore" instead of "Watashi" or "Atashi" like it was believed women should use.

That was definitely a 180.

People noticed of course.

Ikkaku even decided to make a joke about it. Right in front of them!

No one knows what Rukia did to him. But he didn't talk for a whole month, and every time she unsheathes her sword he flinches and… whimpers.

The fourth reason wouldn't be so unusual if you were in a serious relationship with Hitsugaya,but the out come was very unexpected.

Hitsugaya trained Rukia. So well, in fact, that she became strong enough to become a Taichou.

Of course, everyone knew that she was being held back by her fears, and her brother. But no one knew how much she was being held back. Training everyday for twenty years with her future husband helped erase any barriors.

When she demonstrated her powers against Renji she completely and totally destroyed him. Or she would have, if they could kill each other.

Needless to say she proved herself to her brother and anyone who had any doubts about her powers.

But we have yet to discuss the final reason as to why they are the most unexpected couple in the Soul Society.

The fifth reason is that they kept everyone in Soul Society from betting.

The Soul Society is notorious for its gambling. Living for thousands of years can make anyone want to have a bit more fun any way possible.

Considering the popular of the subject of Rukia and Toushiro's relationship, one would think that the subject of their honeymoon would raise many bets.

But, their honeymoon came and went. And no gambling happened about the subject. No gambling happened the week of their honeymoon. And everything was calm.

After words, everything they did became mostly expected as people got used to the idea. And they promptly lost their title as "The Most Unexpected Couple in Soul Society".

The title now goes to Renji and Tatsuki. Because Tatsuki managed to persuade Renji to dye his hair black and lose the tattoos for an entire month.

I shall now take my leave and let the image burn into your retina's.

Good day.


End file.
